GTA Online/Car Guide
This article aims to list each vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto: Online in order of an accurately judged interpretation of their real-life counterparts. The following list is useful if you are searching for a specific vehicle for recreating a real-life vehicle from a film or television show. Note that trucks, commercial and industrial vehicles, military vehicles, buses, step vans, and buggies are not included on this list. Motorcycles and bicycles are also exempt, as well as aeroplanes, helicopters, boats, and any other form of air and water vehicles. The snowy variants of a handful of vehicles, found in the North Yankton part of the game's Story Mode, are also not listed in this article due to their existence only in that part of the game. A *AC Cobra (Mamba) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTV (Michelli GT) *AMC Javelin AMX Defiant (Deviant) *AMC Pacer (Rhapsody) *Apollo Arrow (Tyrant) *Aston Martin DB5 (JB 700) *Aston Martin DB10 (Specter/Specter Custom) *Aston Martin One-77 (Seven-70) *Aston Martin Rapide (Exemplar) *Aston Martin V8 (Rapid GT Classic) *Aston Martin V8 Vantage (Rapid GT) *Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster (Rapid GT cabrio) *Aston Martin Valkyrie (Vagner) *Aston Martin Vanquish (Massacro/Massacro Racecar) *Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato (Pariah) *Audi A6 (Tailgater) *Audi R8 (9F) *Audi R8 Spyder (9F Cabrio) *Audi R18 e-tron quattro (RE-7B) *Audi RS5 Coupe (8F Drafter) *Audi Sport Quattro S2 (Omnis) B *Batmobile (Vigilante) *Bentley Continental Flying Spur (Cognoscenti/Cognoscenti 55/Armored Cognoscenti/Armored Cognoscenti 55) *Bentley Continental GT (Paragon R/Armored Paragon R) *Bentley Continental GTC (Cognoscenti Cabrio) *Bentley EXP 9 F Concept (Huntley S) *BMW E24 M635CSi (Zion Classic) *BMW E30 M3 (Sentinel Classic) *BMW E63 6-Series (Zion) *BMW E64 6-Series Convertible (Zion Cabrio) *BMW E65 7-Series (Oracle XS) *BMW E92 3-Series Coupe (Sentinel/Sentinel XS) *BMW E93 3-Series Convertible (Sentinel topless) *BMW F02 7-Series (Oracle) *BMW M1 Homage Concept (SC1) *Bugatti Chiron (Nero) *Bugatti Divo (Thrax) *Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic (Z-Type) *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (Adder) *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo (Nero Custom) *Buick GSX (Sabre Turbo/Sabre Turbo Custom) *Buick LeSabre 2door Hardtop (Manana) *Buick LeSabre Convertible (Manana topless) *Buick Regal Coupe (Faction/Faction Custom/Faction Custom Donk) *Buick Riviera (Buccaneer/Buccaneer Custom/Lurcher) C *Cadillac 341A Town Sedan (Roosevelt/Roosevelt Valor/Franken Stange) *Cadillac Eldorado (Virgo) *Cadillac Sedan de Ville (Emperor/Emperor beater) *Cadillac Seville (Primo/Primo Custom) *Cadillac Elmiraj Concept (Alpha) *Cadillac Escala Concept (Revolter) *Cadillac Escalade (Cavalcade) *Campagna T-Rex (Raptor) *Chevrolet Astro (Moonbeam/Moonbeam Custom) *Chevrolet Aveo Sedan (Asea) *Chevrolet Bel Air (Tornado/Tornado topless/Tornado beater/Mariachi Tornado/Tornado Custom/Tornado Rat Rod) *Chevrolet C/K (Bobcat XL) *Chevrolet C10 (Yosemite) *Chevrolet Camaro '69 (Vigero) *Chevrolet Camaro '70(Nightshade) *Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu (Tulip) *Chevrolet Cobalt (Premier) *Chevrolet Corvette C1 (Coquette BlackFin) *Chevrolet Corvette C2 (Coquette Classic) *Chevrolet Corvette C2 Cabrio (Coquette Classic topless) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 (Coquette) *Chevrolet El Camino (Picador/Marshall) *Chevrolet Express (Burrito/Gang Burrito/Police Transporter/Ambulance/Rental Shuttle Bus/Tourbus/Camper) *Chevrolet Express (Pony) *Chevrolet Express (Speedo/Speedo Custom/Clown Van) *Chevrolet Impala Coupe '64 (Voodoo/Voodoo Custom) *Chevrolet Impala Coupe '68(Impaler/Apocalypse Impaler/Future Shock Impaler/Nightmare Impaler) *Chevrolet K-2500 Silverado Tango & Cash (Apocalypse Brutus/Future Shock Brutus/Nightmare Brutus) *Chevrolet Lumina NASCAR (Hotring Sabre) *Chevrolet Nova Coupe (Vamos) *Chevrolet Suburban (Granger/Sheriff SUV/FIB Granger/Park Ranger/Lifeguard) *Chevrolet Suburban C20 (Rancher XL) *Chevrolet Volt (Surge) *Chrysler Crossfire (Fusilade) *Citroen Mehari (Kalahari) *Citroen SM (Pigalle) D *Datsun 240Z (190z) *Dartz Black Shark (Nightshark) *DeLorean DMC-12 (Deluxo) *De Tomaso Pantera GT5 (Viseris) *Devel Sixteen (Deveste Eight) *Dodge Caravan (Minivan/Minivan Custom) *Dodge Challenger '69 (Gauntlet Classic) *Dodge Challenger '08 (Gauntlet/Redwood Gauntlet) *Dodge Challenger Demon (Gauntlet Hellfire) *Dodge Charger '68 (Dukes/Duke O'Death) *Dodge Charger '06 (Buffalo/Police Buffalo/FIB Buffalo) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (Buffalo S/Sprunk Buffalo) *Dodge Dart (Tampa/Weaponized Tampa) *Dodge Durango (Gresley) *Dodge Power Wagon (Duneloader/Rat-Truck/Rat-Loader/Half-track) *Dodge Ram (Bison) *Dodge Ram Van (Youga) *Dodge Viper (Banshee) *Dodge Viper GTS-R Concept (Banshee 900R) *Dodge W-Series Bigfoot (Apocalypse Sasquatch/Future Shock Sasquatch/Nightmare Sasquatch) F *Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder (Stinger) *Ferrari 250 GTO (Stinger GT) *Ferrari 250 GT SWB (GT500) *Ferrari 812 Superfast (Itali GTO) *Ferrari California (Carbonizzare) *Ferrari F40 (Turismo Classic) *Ferrari F80 Concept (X80 Proto) *Ferrari GTC/4 Lusso (Bestia GTS) *Ferrari LaFerrari (Turismo R) *Ferrari Testarossa (Cheetah Classic) *Ferrari Xezri Concept (Visione) *Fiat 500 Abarth Assetto Corse (Briosa R/A) *Fisker Karma (Khamelion) *Ford 1951 Coupe (Clique) *Ford Bronco Concept (Riata) *Ford Crown Victoria '92 (Stanier) *Ford Crown Victoria '98 (Police Cruiser/Sheriff Cruiser/Unmarked Cruiser/Taxi) *Ford E-Series (Rumpo/Rump Custom/Paradise) *Ford Econoline (Youga Classic) *Ford Edge (Radius) *Ford Escort (Retinue) *Ford Expedition (Landstalker) *Ford F-100 (Slamvan/Slamvan Custom/Lost Slamvan/Tow Truck) *Ford F-150 Baja Trophy Truck (Trophy Truck) *Ford F-150 Raptor (Caracara 4x4) *Ford F-250 (The Liberator) *Ford F-250 Super Duty (Sadler) *Ford F-450 Super Duty (Utility Van) *Ford F-650 (Guardian) *Ford Falcon Coupe (Blade) *Ford Falcon XB GT Pursuit Special (Apocalypse Imperator/Future Shock Imperator/Nightmare Imperator) *Ford Fiesta RS WRC (Flash GT) *Ford GT '05 (Bullet) *Ford GT '17 (FMJ) *Ford Model B (Hustler/Hotknife) *Ford Mustang (Dominator/Pisswasser Dominator/Apocalypse Dominator/Future Shock Dominator/Nightmare Dominator) *Ford Mustang GTT (Dominator GTX) *Ford Mustang Hoonicorn RTR (Drift Tampa) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Eleanor (Ellie) *Ford Police Interceptor Sedan (Interceptor) *Ford RS200 (GB200) *Ford Super Duty (Sandking SWB/Sandking XL) *Ford Thunderbird (Peyote/Peyote Gasser) H *Hennessey VelociRaptor 6x6 (Caracara) *Hennessey Venom F5 (Taipan) *Hindustan Ambassador (Dynasty) *Holden VE Commodore SV6 (Fugitive) *Honda Accord Wagon (Stratum) *Honda CR-X (Blista Compact/Go Go Monkey Blista) *Honda NSX (Jester/Jester Racecar) *Hummer H1 K10 Boss Hunting Truck (Menacer) *Hummer H2 (Patriot/Patrior Stretch) *Hyundai Coupe (Prairie) I *Infiniti FX (FQ 2) *Infiniti Q45 (Intruder) *Italdesign Zerouno Duerta (Zorrusso) J *Jaguar C-X75 (XA-21) *Jaguar F-Type Coupe (Lynx) *Jaguar XE SV Project 8 (Jugular) *Jaguar XF (Felon/Felon GT) *Jaguar XFR (Jackal) *Jaguar XJ13 (Swinger) *Jaguar XJ220 (Penetrator) *Jaguar XK (F620) *Jeep Crew Chief 715 Concept (Kamacho) *Jeep Grand Cherokee (Seminole) *Jeep J8 (Merryweather Mesa) *Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon (Mesa/Crusader) K *Kaiser Jeep M715 (Bodhi) *Koenigsegg CCX (Entity XF) *Koenigsegg One:1 (Entity XXR) L *Lada 1600 (Cheburek) *Lamborghini Diablo (Infernus Classic) *Lamborghini Countach (Torero) *Lamborghini Gallardo (Vacca) *Lamborghini Huracan (Tempesta) *Lamborghini Miura (Monroe) *Lamborghini Murcielago (Infernus) *Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (Zentorno) *Lamborghini Terzo Millennio (Tezeract) *Lamborghini Urus (Toros) *Lancia Stratos (Tropos Rallye) *Land Rover Range Rover (Baller) *Land Rover Range Rover Sport (Baller) *Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR (Baller LE/Baller LE LWB/Armored Baller LE/Armored Baller LE LWB) *Lexus Gazoo Racing LF-A (ETR1) *Lexus IS (Sultan/Sultan RS) *Lexus RX (Habanero) *Lincoln Continental (Chino/Chino Custom) *Lincoln Town Car (Washington/Stretch/Romero Hearse) *Local Motors Rally Fighter (Brawler) *Lotus 3-Eleven (Locust) *Lotus Elise (Voltic/Rocket Voltic) *Lotus Esprit (Ardent) *Lotus Esprit S1 (Stromberg) M *Maserati 3500 GT (Casco) *Maserati Alfieri Concept (Furore GT) *Maserati Levante (Novak) *Mazda Savanna (Savestra) *McLaren 570S (Itali GTB) *McLaren 570S Sprint (Itali GTB Custom) *McLaren F1 (GP1) *McLaren F1 GTR Longtail (Tyrus) *McLaren P1 (T20) *McLaren Senna (Emerus) *Mercedes-AMG GT (Schlagen GT) *Mercedes-AMG One (Krieger) *Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlenhaut Coupe (Stirling GT) *Mercedes-Benz CL63 AMG (Schwartzer) *Mercedes-Benz E-Class (Schafter/Turreted Limo) *Mercedes-Benz E-Class All-Terrain 4x4x2 (Streiter) *Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG (Schafter V12/Schafter LWB/Armored Schafter V12/Armored Schafter LWB) *Mercedes-Benz G-Class (Dubsta) *Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 (Dubsta 6x6) *Mercedes-Benz GLS-Class (XLS/Armored XLS) *Mercedes-Benz M-Class (Serrano) *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series (Feltzer) *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster (Surano) *Mercury Cougar Coupe (Virgo Classic/Virgo Classic Custom) *Mercury Eight Coupe (Hermes) *Mercedes-Benz W108 (Glendale/Apocalypse Bruiser/Future Shock Bruiser/Nightmare Bruiser) *Mercedes-Benz Zetros 6x6 Expedition Vehicle (Terrorbyte) *Meyers Manx (Bifta) *Mini Cabrio (Issi) *Mini Cooper GP Concept (Issi Sport) *Mini MK II (Issi Classic/Apocalypse Issi/Future Shock Issi/Nightmare Issi) *Mitsubishi Eclipse (Penumbra) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Kuruma/Armored Kuruma) N *Nissan 350Z (Apocalypse ZR380/Future Shock ZR380/Nightmare ZR380) *Nissan GT-R (Elegy RH8) *Nissan Patrol Safari (Hellion) *Nissan R90C (S80RR) *Nissan Skyline (Warrener) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (Elegy Retro Custom) O *Oldsmobile Cutlass Coupe (Stallion/Burger Shot Stallion) P *Pagani Huayra (Osiris) *Plymouth Fury Sport Suburban (Regina) *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '77 (Phoenix) *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am '82 (Ruiner) *Pontiac Firebird Trans AM KITT (Ruiner 2000) *Porsche 911 Safari (Comet Safari) *Porsche 918 Spyder (811) *Porsche 996 GT2 (Comet) *Porsche 997 GT2 RS (Comet SR) *Porsche Cayenne (Rocoto) *Porsche Taycan (Neon) R *Red Bull SMG Buggy (Desert Raid) *Rezvani Tank (Freecrawler) *Rimac Concept One (Cyclone) *Rolls-Royce Dawn (Windsor Drop) *Rolls-Royce Phantom (Super Diamond) *Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud (Stafford) *Rolls-Royce Wraith (Windsor) *RUF Turbo R (Comet Retro Custom) S *Scuderia Cameron Glickenhaus SCG 003 (Autarch) *Smart fortwo (Panto) *Speed Racer Mach 5 (Scramjet) *Spyker C8 Preliator (Neo) *SSC Tuatara (Cheetah) T *Terradyne Gurkha (Insurgent/Insurgent Pick-Up/Insurgent Pick-Up Custom) *Tesla Model S (Raiden) *Toyota Aurion (Asterope) *Toyota Corolla Levin AE86 (Futo) *Toyota FJ Cruiser (BeeJay XL) *Toyota Hilux (Rebel/Rusty Rebel/Technical/Technical Custom/Technical Aqua) *Toyota Prius (Dilettante/Merryweather Dilettante) *Toyota Supra (Jester Classic) *Toyota Tundra Devolro Diablo (Contender) V *Volkswagen Fusca Buggy (BF Injection) *Volkswagen Passat B3 Station Wagon (Ingot) *Volkswagen Scirocco (Blista) *Volkswagen T1 (Surfer/Surfer beater) *Volvo 242 GT (Nebula Turbo) *Volvo Amazon Wagon (Fagaloa) *VUHL 05 (Ruston) W *Wiesmann GT MF4 (Verlierer) *W Motors Lykan Hypersport (Reaper) Category:Subsidiaries Category:Grand Theft Auto